The release of adherent deposits from surfaces and substrates without damaging the surface or substrate is a continuing problem. Many of the presently used solvent and water based compositions and methods are not suitable because they cause damage to surfaces and substrates. For example, some solvent based compositions and methods cause polystyrene plastics to be permanently fogged.
Currently available compositions and methods suffer from a limited range of applicability and effectiveness, in that they remove only certain types of adherent deposits from particular surfaces and substrates.
Of particular importance herein, these solvent and water based compositions and methods for removing adherent deposits from surfaces and substrates do not meet announced governmental regulations with respect to the percentage of volatile organic compounds (VOCs) present in the composition.
Therefore, it is an object herein to provide low VOC compositions and methods for removing adherent deposits from surfaces and substrates that are effective for removing a variety of adherent deposits and are widely applicable for all surfaces and substrates.